E a Vida Continua
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Cont. da song "Fuga Para Qualquer Lugar" - Como anda a vida de Ruby e Guidion em Kamim após onze anos? Quais as consequências da fuga inesperada da sociedade bruxa? É possivel viver separados Gina e Draco, pais e filhos?


**_E a vida continua... _**

**__**

N.A.: Continuação da songfic "Fuga para qualquer lugar". Música - My Immortal, Evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here / Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears / Abafada por meus medos infantis_

_And if you have to leave / E se você tem que partir_

_I wish that you would just leave / Eu desejaria que você partisse de uma vez_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here / Porque sua presença ainda está aqui_

_And it won't leave me alone... / E não irá me deixar sozinha..._

Raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto simples, iluminando a cama forrada com lençóis brancos onde se sobressaiam cabelos vermelhos. Gina acordou e instintivamente passou o braço no lugar ao lado do seu, mas ninguém estava lá. Por que ele não estava lá? Como esteve por tanto tempo... Onde estaria agora, nesse minuto? Não saberia dizer, não sabia onde estava seu marido. Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Ela dissera para que ele ficasse, o mundo fora de Kamim não importava mais... para ela, mas para ele sim, infelizmente. 

Levantou-se, colocou o hobby sobre suas vestes e foi até o quarto ao lado. Pelo menos não estava sozinha, tinha seu filho e sua filha... era verdade que ainda faltava uma filha. Nickole fora com ele, isso era óbvio, ela sempre gostou e se identificou mais com o pai. E Gina também não sabia onde sua filha mais velha estava nesse momento.

Foi até a cozinha da casa, que era pequena mas aconchegante. Lá preparou o café da manhã dos filhos que não a abandonaram. O dia passava em câmera lenta. Acordou Daniel e Amy. As carinhas sorridentes envolvidas por cabelos ruivos a olhavam animadas. Crianças são imunes a problemas, e na maioria das vezes ao sofrimento, e os gêmeos com apenas seis anos não pareciam tristes na maioria do tempo. O sorriso só desaparecia quando perguntavam: "Mamãe, quando o papai e a Ni vão voltar de viagem?" e ela não podia responder, pois não sabia nem quando, nem se voltariam.

Estava tudo tão bem há três meses, Gina não entendia a súbita intenção de Draco de voltar à Londres, à civilização bruxa. Não estava tudo perfeito na aldeia isolada? Viviam felizes com seus três filhos, sem preocupações, sem ambições. Seria esse o problema? Draco não poderia viver sem ambição? Sem dinheiro? Sem exibir e sentir o poder do nome Malfoy? Ele não podia ser apenas Guidion, como ela o batizara? Essas eram duvidas que não seriam respondidas enquanto ela não criasse coragem para procurá-lo...

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Essas feridas parecem incuráveis_

_This pain is just too real / Essa dor também é tão real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase... / Também há muito que o tempo não pode apagar..._

O sol nascia nas terras que sempre pertenceram ao seu sangue. Banhava cada extremidade da mansão Malfoy naquele alvorecer de mais um dia de verão. A fresta da cortina na janela deixava escapar uma luminosidade que caía exatamente por cima dos olhos acinzentados de Draco, o que causou um despertar mais mal humorado do que de costume. Virou-se para o lado na cama e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro. Por que quando acordava o primeiro pensamento que vinha à sua cabeça era dela? Por que a saudade doía tanto em seu peito que era algo além do emocional, era algo físico. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? 

A vida naquela aldeia era algo que Draco não podia mais suportar. Era muito chato! Não havia nada que desse alguma emoção, ele só permaneceu lá por onze anos graças a ela, mas não dava mais. As brigas eram uma constante na relação devido ao tédio de Draco, ele descontava em Gina e nas crianças a frustração de não gostar daquela vida simplória. Ele tinha que voltar ao que era antes, ou ao que lhe pertencia desde sempre.

-Pai? - Nickole enfiava a cabeça pela porta do quarto de Draco. 

-Entre. - ele respondeu com voz abafada tirando o travesseiro que cobria o rosto.

-Bom dia! Hoje vamos ao Beco Diagonal, levante, preguiçoso! - a garota loura disse arrancando os cobertores de cima de seu pai.

Ás vezes olhar Nickole falando lhe doía, como nesse minuto, apesar de ser muito parecida com ele, ela possuía relampejos de personalidade e de gracejos da mãe, e isso trazia à memória de que ele não tinha boas novas à esposa.

-Já estou indo. - disse se levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha da menina. -Desça que eu já irei.

A filha mais velha foi quem o encorajou a sair da aldeia, Nickole odiava aquele lugar, mesmo tendo nascido em Kamim ela sabia que não pertencia a aquela realidade. E ela conseguira convencê-lo. 

Draco foi se recompor para sair com ela.

Nickole desceu espevitada as escadas da mansão para a sala de estar. Aquele sim era seu lugar, era a aquele mundo ao qual ela pertencia. Sim, ela nascera para viver em uma mansão! Nickole se considerava uma verdadeira princesa. Mesmo crescendo no meio de pessoas sem a mínima noção de estilo, ela tinha classe, aprendera com seu pai como se portar à mesa e na presença de pessoas ilustres. Possuía também um refinado gosto para roupas. Seu sonho de anos estava se realizando.

Morava em uma mansão, grande e com muitos empregados, tinha uma avó que a paparicava demasiado, e iria para Hogwarts em poucos dias, até compraria os materiais. Só não entendia porque sua mãe e seus irmãos não estavam lá com ela.

Uma verdadeira briga se travara quando ela e seu pai decidiram que viriam embora com ou sem sua mãe e irmãos. Nickole nunca tinha visto Gina tão furiosa. Ela gritava e jogava tudo longe, dizia que as pessoas em que ela mais confiava a estavam abandonando. Fora horrível.

Por que sua mãe e irmãos não queriam sair da aldeia? Nickole jamais compreenderia, afinal ela não sabia o que era uma guerra, ao contrário de Gina.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_When you'd scream, I'd figth away all of your fears / Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_I held your hand through all of these years / Eu segurei sua mão por todos esse anos_

_But you still have all of me.../ Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim..._

"É, hoje vou ter que tomar uma decisão..." - Gina pensava enquanto andava de um lado a outro da sala da pequena casa em Kamim. Ela não podia mais viver longe das pessoas que mais amava. Em um ato de desespero foi até seu quarto, conjurou uma mala e passou a guardar magicamente todas as roupas dela, sem nem sequer ter o cuidado de dobrá-las. Fez o mesmo com as roupas dos gêmeos, onde quer que ela fosse, Daniel e Amy a acompanhariam. Mesmo que fosse perigoso, mesmo que a guerra fora da aldeia estivesse pior do que nunca e Draco e Nickole já estivessem mortos. Com essa possibilidade passando por seus pensamentos Gina parou tudo e desabou na cama chorando. E se eles estivessem realmente mortos? Esse era o seu pior medo, seu motivo para não sair da aldeia, mas antes seu pavor era descobrir que sua família, os Weasleys, estivessem mortos, ela não agüentaria a idéia de que os abandonara quando precisavam dela, no entanto agora temia por seu marido e sua filha, além dos anteriores. Gina tinha medo de voltar e encarar a realidade e encontrá-la pior do que nunca.

As crianças voltaram da escola e encontraram a mãe sentada na poltrona de Draco na sala, com um olhar perdido. Daniel, o mais espevitado, sussurrou para a irmã que eles tinham que ajudar a mãe e que ela sofria muito.

-Mãe? Está tudo bem? - ele disse sentando ao lado de Gina e a olhando com ternura e preocupação.

A visão dos filhos que ainda estavam com Gina a deixou mais aliviada, mesmo que aquelas sardas e cabelos vermelhos que eles exibiam a lembrassem tanto de seu passado. Ela não podia arriscar a vida dos dois.

-Está filhinho! - respondeu com um sorriso abraçando forte a ele e puxando Amy também para um abraço. -Eu vou ter que viajar, vocês vão ficar com Cristal e Marco. 

Marco era o garoto que encontrara ela e Draco na floresta, antes era chamado apenas de Aycal, mas como já completara mais de dez ciclos agora chamava-se Marco.

-Mas, mamãe! Você vai nos abandonar também... - Amy choramingou abraçando-a mais forte.

-Não, eu vou mas prometo que volto, e trago aqueles dois fujões comigo! - Gina respondeu e instantaneamente os dois rostinhos se iluminaram.

A esperança da reunião da família persistia.

Duas cabeças louras andavam pelo Beco Diagonal, e todos reconheciam de longe: eram Malfoys. O nome continuava a impor respeito e medo, ainda mais depois do que acontecera com Lúcio, o comensal da morte que fez mais maldades, principalmente quando Voldemort esteve no auge. 

Draco e Nickole pararam em frente a _Floreio e Borrões_. Ele percebeu que os olhos dela brilhavam de entusiasmo, ele sabia o porquê: em Kamim não existiam livros, cada professor da única escola passava o conhecimento apenas com o que já sabia, até ele fora professor por um tempo, havia lecionado poções e sentia falta dos livros. Sabia que sua filha, sendo parecida com sua mãe, gostando de estudar, só poderia amar ver tantos livros que nunca tinha visto, em sua frente.

Entraram na loja e Draco pode realizar todos os desejos de Nickole, comprando além dos livros de Hogwarts, todos os que ela pedia. Era bom voltar a vida de antes... mas vendo Nickole tão feliz lembrou-se de seus outros filhos, os gêmeos, ruivos como todos Weasleys, Daniel e Amy. Fora ele que escolhera esses nomes. Depois que eles haviam nascido Gina ficou um mês inconsciente, o parto tinha sido complicado. Aquele fora o pior mês de sua vida, achava que ela morreria...

_You used to captivate me / Você costumava me capturar_

_By your ressonating life / Com sua vida ressonante_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind... / Agora estou limitada à vida que você deixou pra trás..._

Gina falou com Cristal e deixou os gêmeos com ela. Foi até sua casa e pegou a mala, mas parou sem rumo no meio da aldeia. Como iria embora? Aparataria? Fazia anos que não aparatava, seria arriscado, ainda mais que não sabia exatamente a distancia da vila para onde iria... E para onde iria? Onde começar a procurar? Estava sendo precipitada em sair assim, correndo.

Ela colocou a mala no chão e sentou-se em cima dela. Precisava decidir o que faria.

Estavam terminando de fazer as compras, um rapaz carregava tudo o que haviam comprado, e não era pouca coisa. Draco percebeu que Nickole era um tanto consumista. Ele queria poder fazer isso com Amy e Daniel também, levá-los para um dia de compras, mas para isso era necessário voltar a Kamim e convencer Gina, o que seria muito difícil. Ela não queria ir embora de lá, e Draco sabia o porquê, ela tinha medo por sua família e não era infundado esse medo, já que depois que voltara Draco descobrira o que tinha receio. Até mesmo ele tinha medo da reação de Gina se ela voltasse e descobrisse a verdade. Ela ficaria tão desesperada, e também por esse motivo ele não queria encará-la.

Comprariam o ultimo item da lista, a varinha de Nickole. A garotinha loura corria à frente e entrou na loja muito afobada. Draco ia calmamente atrás, quando esticou o braço para abrir a porta da _Olivaras_, sentiu uma mão sob seu ombro.

Draco não precisava virar seu rosto para trás para saber que Gina estava ali.

_Your face, it haunts / Sua face, ela assombra_

_My once pleasant dreams / Meus únicos sonhos agradáveis_

_Your voice, it chased away / Sua voz, ela espantou_

_All the sanity in me... / Toda a sanidade em mim..._

Gina se levantou da mala e resolveu o que fazer. Realmente aparataria, sendo arriscado ou não. Ela não podia ficar perdendo mais tempo. Pensou em que lugar poderia aparatar tranqüilamente. Que lugar conhecia bem? A Toca.  E para lá ela foi.

Desaparatou de frente à porta de entrada. Por fora tudo continuava exatamente como antes, talvez estivesse muito silêncio, mas isso era apenas um detalhe, que ela nem reparou. Abriu a porta e cuidadosamente entrou. Como eles a receberiam depois de ter ficado tanto tempo desaparecida? Não era fácil saber. 

A sala de entrada estava empoeirada, e isso já foi um mau presságio para Gina. Sua mãe sempre fora aplicada, nunca deixaria tanto pó se acumular. Ela parou de frente a lareira e pegou um retrato, todos estavam juntos: Molly, Artur, abraçados com um olhar apaixonado, Carlinhos e Gui bagunçando o cabelo de Rony que fazia uma careta, Percy meio isolado, mas sorrindo, e Fred e Jorge com olhares travessos, ela segurava a varinha erguida, preparada para se defender do que os gêmeos estavam querendo aprontar.  A visão do retrato trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos, aquele era um tempo que jamais voltaria. 

-Mãe? Alguém? - gritou com a voz embargada na esperança de receber uma resposta. -É a Gina!

Ninguém respondeu  e ela foi até a cozinha. Lá parou incrédula. Tudo estava jogado ao chão, bagunçado. Pratos, cadeiras e panelas ao chão. E o relógio que mostrava aonde cada Weasley se encontrava estava sem ponteiros. Não... não poderia estar sem ponteiros! Gina se aproximou e o trouxe para sua mão, soprou o pó e viu que estava certa. O relógio não estava sem ponteiros... restava um: Gina.

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Essas feridas parecem incuráveis_

_This pain is just too real / Essa dor também é tão real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase... / Também há muito que o tempo não pode apagar..._

-Gina? - Draco disse meio espantado em encontrá-la no Beco Diagonal. 

-Me abraça… - ela disse com uma voz chorosa se prendendo a ele.

-O que houve? As crianças estão bem? - Draco perguntou e não teve resposta. Virou-se para o rapaz que os acompanhava: -Avise a Nickole que estou na carruagem, ela pode resolver qual varinha apenas com a ajuda do senhor Olivaras.

-Sim, senhor. - ele respondeu e entrou na loja atrás de Nickole.

Draco levou Gina, que chorava desolada, até a carruagem com a qual ele e Nickole haviam vindo fazer as compras. A fez entrar e sentar-se.

-Respira, tente parar de chorar, Gina. - ele odiava vê-la chorando. -Eu não devia ter vindo para cá. Te deixar sozinha lá foi meu pior erro, me perdoa...

-Só se você voltar comigo. - ela disse controlando as lágrimas. -Não quero ficar mais aqui, ainda mais depois do que descobri... eles se foram Draco... todos eles... e eu não estava aqui quando precisaram de mim.

-Ah, Gina... Como descobriu?

-Você sabia! E não me contou.

-Descobri depois que vim para cá... fui procurá-los. Por isso não voltei para tentar te trazer para cá, Gina. Não queria te dar essa má noticia. Agora nós estamos em paz, Voldemort foi derrotado, o Potter o matou há um ano, depois que os comensais acabaram com sua família.

-Harry está vivo? - Gina disse levantando a cabeça e tentando procurar mais coisas boas nas novidades.

-Sim, ele e a Granger sobreviveram. Mas como descobriu? Você está aqui faz tempo?

-Fui até minha casa... não tem ninguém lá... - Gina voltou a chorar e o abraçou novamente.

-Calma, não é culpa sua! Você não estava aqui, mas se estivesse quando tudo aconteceu não estaria agora. Você não sabe os detalhes, mas não teria como sobreviver... Não é melhor estar aqui comigo, e com nossos filhos?

-É, mas eu os abandonei antes disso, imagina o quanto eles ficaram preocupados comigo? Éramos crianças e não percebemos o que fizemos... Sou mãe agora e imagino o quanto a minha sofreu, pensando que morri, ou até algo pior. E agora ela...

-Tinha que acontecer, Gina. Você não pode se culpar pelo passado.

-Mãe? - Nickole voltava da loja com a varinha novinha em mãos. -O que houve? 

-Filhinha! - Gina soltou Draco e saiu da carruagem para abraçar a filha. Era reconfortante saber que ela estava bem.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_When you'd scream, I'd figth away all of your fears / Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_I held your hand through all of these years / Eu segurei sua mão por todos esse anos_

_But you still have all of me.../ Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim..._

Gina ficou impressionada com o tamanho da Mansão Malfoy, ela imaginava que era grande, mas não tão grande. Porém o tamanho da mansão não se comparava ao tamanho do vazio que ela sentia. Ela tinha voltado e encarado o seu pior medo. Gina estava triste por sua família, mas estava aliviada pela guerra ter acabado, e principalmente por Draco e Nickole estarem bem.

Draco estava preocupado com Gina, ela estava reagindo exatamente como ele esperava. Parecia sem sentimentos, depois de tanto choro, ela tinha o olhar perdido e estava indiferente a tudo à sua volta. Ele se sentia culpado por isso, se não tivesse saído de Kamim, ela também não teria saído, e não descobriria tudo isso. Ele, como sempre, tinha sido um grande egoísta e pensado somente em si, quando deveria ter priorizado sua família. Agora faria qualquer coisa para que ela ficasse feliz novamente.

-Você precisa descansar, foi muita emoção de uma vez, Gina. - ele disse tentando leva-la, apática, escada acima a um dos quartos.

-Quer que eu vá com você, mamãe? - Nickole também sentia-se culpada, não sabia ao certo o porquê de sua mãe estar triste, mas sabia que tinha relação com ela estar fora da aldeia, e se ela saiu de lá era por causa dela e de seu pai.

-Não precisa, Nickole. - Draco respondeu porque Gina parecia absorta demais em seus próprios pensamentos. -Diga à sua avó que já chegamos.

-Avó? - Gina perguntou.

-Minha mãe. Está viva, e mora aqui, conosco. - ele respondeu subindo as escadas e entrando com Gina em um dos quartos.

Ela não respondeu nada, e Draco a levou até o quarto, deitou-a na cama.

-Descanse. Você precisa. - disse dando um beijo carinhoso na sua bochecha se levantando.

-Fique aqui comigo. - Gina segurou a mão dele antes que se afastasse da cama. -Não me deixe mais sozinha.

Draco voltou e sentou ao lado dela na cama. Gina segurou a mão dele até adormecer.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone / Eu tentei dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_

_But though you're still with me / Mas pensei que você ainda estivesse comigo_

_I've been alone all along / Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo_

_-Gina... Minha filhinha! - Molly surgia no quarto. Gina se levantou, Draco dormia meio sentado ao seu lado._

_-Mãe? - ela disse e sua voz soou muito distante. Olhou para o outro lado da cama, e lá estava Molly._

_A senhora ruiva levou os dedos delicadamente aos lábios da filha, impedindo que ela falasse. Deu um sorriso bondoso, e em seguida um beijo doce na testa da filha._

_-Gininha, não se preocupe conosco. Estamos todos bem. Não vou dizer que não me preocupei quando você sumiu, mas agora sei o que aconteceu, e tenho orgulho da família linda que você construiu. Você fez a escolha certa, não se culpe. Eu sinto o grande amor que você tem por seu marido e seus filhos, então aproveite isso, e viva a vida linda que você tem pela frente, criança. Estarei sempre com você._

_-Mas... - Gina disse assim que Molly tirou os dedos de sua boca, mas ela não estava mais lá para ouvir..._

Gina acordou sobressaltada. Tinha sonhado com sua mãe? Mas parecia tão real...

-Acordou? O que foi? - Draco também parecia ter acordado de repente.

-Um sonho... - ela respondeu.

-Pesadelo?

-Não, sonhei com minha mãe. 

-Com sua mãe?

-Foi... ela disse que fiz a escolha certa, e que não deveria me preocupar com ela e os outros. - Gina ainda estava meio inconsciente e se lembrava bem do sonho.

Virou-se para Draco e o abraçou fortemente. Precisava dele, da força que ele parecia sempre ter. 

Draco a envolveu e logo pode beijá-la. Sentia tanta falta dos beijos de Gina, três meses longe dela era o máximo que ele suportava sem enlouquecer. Agora tendo-a tão sensibilizada por perto, tudo o que Draco mais queria era poder cuidar e proteger sua amada.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_When you'd scream, I'd figth away all of your fears / Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_I held your hand through all of these years / Eu segurei sua mão por todos esse anos_

_But you still have all of me.../ Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim..._

Draco e Gina não brigaram mais. Ela estava ainda balançada em saber ser a única Weasley restante, à exceção de Nickole, Daniel e Amy, mas estava se recuperando. Chegava o dia de sua bebezinha, ou era o que parecia a ela, Nickole, ir para Hogwarts, assim como ela e Draco também tinha ido um dia. Os dois se despediram dela em King's Cross. Onde uma pergunta trouxe duvidas...

-Para onde vou voltar nas férias? Espero que seja na mansão. - Nickole gritou da janela de um dos vagões.

-Para onde? - Draco virou-se para Gina e perguntou com um olhar irritado.

-Para Kamim. - Gina respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Ah, não acredito que você vai me fazer voltar para aquele lugar! - ele reclamou, mas para deixa-la feliz ele faria qualquer coisa.

-Você não quer buscar nossos filhos? Eles estão esperando lá! - Gina disse animada, tentando engana-lo, mas era óbvio que além de buscar os filhos, ela tentaria fazer com que Draco ficasse em Kamim por mais algum tempo, o tempo suficiente para que ela se recuperasse.

Em Kamim eles foram buscar as crianças, mas Gina convenceu Draco a ficar mais um pouco lá. Daniel e Amy ficaram contentes pela mãe ter cumprido a promessa, só Nickole não havia voltado, mas eles entenderam que ela estava estudando. Acabaram morando na casa simples por mais seis meses, tempo no qual Gina se preparou para voltar definitivamente e as crianças se prepararam para viver em um mundo completamente desconhecido e novo. Quando Nickole, que para orgulho de Draco caiu na Sonserina, voltou de Hogwarts para passar o Natal com a família ficou feliz por todos morarem na Mansão Malfoy, exatamente como ela desejava.

**~Fim~**

N.A.: E aí?? Gostaram?? Dedico essa song a todooos que me pediram continuação para Fuga para qualquer lugar, ela é para vocês!!! Ai, não vão me pedir continuação da continuação, hein?!

Vou agradecer aqui ao apoio que vocês me dão lendo minhas fics e songs, e também aos reviews que mandaram para a song que originou essa!!! Mil bijinhos e... REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


End file.
